To determine the effectiveness, optimal dose, and side effects of recombinant human granulocyte-macrophage colony stimulating factor (rhu GM-CSF) given as supportive care to patients receiving a combination of cyclophosphamide, VP- 16,and cisplatinum in high doses in patients with advanced malignant disease which has not responded to treatment.